The One Piece Songbook 2
by zalazny
Summary: We're BACK! maniacal laughter And luckily I'm more organized this time. There's only one Disney one this time, sorry. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Mr. Shoe's Friend nor I own One Piece or any of the original songs modified for the sake of entertainment. So there.

So here it is. One Piece Songbook numero 2. This time we used a wider range of songs and we were also accompanied by Capn' McKay, or beloved pirate captain! salutes This time I also took more care in organizing the songs for your convenience. So... YAY!

To Mr. Shoe's Friend in particular: Here you are so quit your whining you silly marimo. Sheesh. Have fun, even though you have your own copy; you just want to read some reviews. Crap-swordsman.

To everyone: Enjoy!

Zalazny


	2. Born To Be a Pirate

**Born To Be A Pirate (originally Born To Be Alive by Boney M.)**

We were born to be a pirate  
We were born to be a pirate

Born, born to be a pirate  
(Won't you be a pirate)  
You see you were born  
Born, born  
(Born to be a pirate)

People ask me why  
I never find a place to stop  
And settle down, down, down  
But I never wanted all those things  
People need to justify  
Their lives, lives, lives

You see you were  
Born, born, born to be a pirate  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were  
Born, born, born  
(Born to be a pirate)  
It's good to be a pirate  
To be a pirate  
To be a pirate

It's good to be a pirate  
To be a pirate  
To be a pirate

It's good to be a pirate

Time was on my side  
When I was sailing on the sea  
It was so fine, fine, fine  
A strawhat and an old scar  
And something new to occupy  
My mind, mind, mind

You see you were born, born  
Born to be a pirate  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born, born  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born  
Born to be a pirate  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born, born  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born  
Born to be a pirate  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born, born  
(To be a pirate)  
Born, born to be a pirate  
(Born to be a pirate)  
You see you were born, born, born  
(Born to be a pirate)  
Born, born to be a pirate


	3. I Love Piracy

**I Love Piracy (originally I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts)**

I saw him standin there by the buffet table  
Luffy must a been about seventeen  
The food was goin fast  
His stomach was growing vast  
An I could tell it wouldnt be long  
Till he was at sea, yeah sea, singin

I love piracy  
So put another ship in the ocean, baby  
I love piracy  
So come an take your time an sail with me

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
Monkey D. Luffy , he said,  
is this a game?

Said can I join you crew and sail the sea with you

An next we were movin on  
We was at sea, yeah sea

Next we were movin on  
we was at sea, yeah sea, singin

I love piracy  
So put another ship in the ocean, baby  
I love piracy  
So come an take your time an sail with me

Said can I join you crew and sail the sea with you

An well be movin on  
An singin that same old song  
Yeah at sea, singin

I love piracy  
So put another ship in the ocean, baby  
I love piracy  
So come an take your time an sail with me.


	4. King of Pirates

**King Of Pirates (originally King of Spain by Moxy Frouvous)**

Once I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
Oh... my unspeakable first-mate Zoro, now I eat humble pie  
I'm telling you I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
And now I work at the Baratie Restaurant

1 2 3 4!

Royalty, lord it looked good on me  
Buried in silk in the pirate boudoir or going nuclear free  
Or playing Crokinole with Usopp and Chopper-O  
Telling my jokes to Sanji, getting it all on video

Once I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
A big huge pirate ship, that was my home, now I eat humble pie  
I'm telling you I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
And now I vacuum the turf at Arlong Park  
Once he was the King of Pirates

I can't wait, I'm lowering interest rates, my people say:  
"King, how are you such a idiot?  
There's no roof overhead  
and no food on our plates!"

It's laissez-faire, I don't even give a care  
Let's make Friday part of the weekend  
And give Luffy all the chocolate eclairs

Once I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
Hey Sanji! Hey Nami! Got problems?  
You phone me, now I eat humble pie  
I'm telling you I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
Now the Marines call me up to clean out the cannons  
Once he was the King of Pirates

Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce to you the international pirate crew!

Now some of you might be wondering how I came to be working at Baraties  
after being royalty in the Grand Line. Should I tell them, guys?  
Tell us, King!

You see late one night when the ship was asleep  
Out of my captain's quarters and onto the messdeck I creep  
And I wait till the appointed time, when the moon is lighting the pitch  
At which point I jump ship, and nearly drown!  
Hey wait, I didn't make a switch!  
(gasp)

No prince and pauper, no junior and whopper  
No world made up of silver and copper  
Under my own volition, I took a change of position  
So next time you drool in the Baratie line  
Remember, slower food is more luscious  
I can't cook as well as Sanji!

Once I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
I was lookin' for off-handed ways to get food, now I eat humble pie  
I'm telling you I was the King of Pirates, now I eat humble pie  
And now I'm cleaning the dirty dishes!

Once he was the King of Pirates!


	5. Luffy's Meat Song

**Luffy's Meat Song (originally Blue by Eiffel 65)**

Yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a meat world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just meat like him inside and outside  
meat his house with a meat little window  
and a meat ship  
and everything is meat for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nothing to eat

It's meat da ba dee da ba die...

I have a meat house with a meat window.  
meat is the colour of all that I wear.  
meat are the streets and all the trees are meat.  
I have a first-mate and he is so meat.  
meat are the people here that walk around,  
meat like my ship, it's standing outside.  
meat are the words I say and what I think.  
meat are the feelings that live inside me.

It's meat da ba dee da ba die...

I have a meat house with a meat window.  
meat is the colour of all that I wear.  
meat are the streets and all the trees are meat.  
I have a cook and he is so meat.  
meat are the people here that walk around,  
meat like my ship, it's standing outside.  
meat are the words I say and what I think.  
meat are the feelings that live inside me.

It's meat da ba dee da ba die...

inside and outside meat his house  
with the meat little window and meat ship   
and everything is meat for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nothing to eat

It's meat da ba dee da ba die...

It's meat (if I had no meat I would die)


	6. Me and My Crew

**Me And My Crew (originally Me and My Gang by Rascall Flatts)**

Way on down to the Grand Line  
With the swords clangin' that's where we're headed  
Straight up to Drum Island singin' Lord I was born a piratin' man  
East Blue to West Blue  
Even North Blue got one or two pirates ready to hit the sea

It's a Luffy and a Zoro kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my crew  
We live to sail, we sail to live  
Me and my crew  
Jump on that ship  
Grab a hold of them riggin's  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my crew

Yeah, me and my crew

We got captains, cooks, liars and thiefs  
High class swordsmen in haramaki sashes  
Cookin' on stoves and singin' our songs  
Dude named Usopp jammin' on an slingshot  
Beer and grog, guys!  
Wide open throttle, grog in a bottle  
It's all for one and one for all y'all

It's a Nami and a Sanji kinda thang  
Raise up your hands if you all wanna hang with  
Me and my crew  
We live to sail, we sail to live  
Me and my crew  
Jump on that ship  
Grab a hold of them riggin's  
We gonna rock this thang, cock this thang  
Me and my crew


	7. Mister Sanji

**Mister Sanji (originally Mr. Sandman by the Cordettes)**

Mister Sanji, cook me some food  
Make it delicious, and oh so good  
Give it some suger and a sprig of parsley  
Then cook it up nice and give it to me  
Sanji, I'm so hungry  
Don't have nothing to munch upon  
Please turn on your magic stove  
Mister Sanji, bring me some food.

Mister Sanji, bring me some food  
Make it the yummiest that I've ever seen  
Give it the taste that I drool over  
Then tell me that's it done so my wait is over  
Sanji, I'm so hungry  
Don't have nothing to munch upon  
Please turn on your magic stove  
Mister Sanji, bring me some food.

Mister Sanji

Sanji: Yesss?

Bring me some food!  
Give me a plate with a "come-hither" smell  
Give me a hot dog or a hamburger  
And lots of yummy cheese just like Limburger  
Mister Sanji, something to eat (something to eat)  
Would be so peachy before I am dead  
So please turn on your magic stove  
Mister Sanji, bring me, please, please, please  
Mister Sanji, bring me some food


	8. Monkey D Luffy

**Monkey D. Luffy (originally Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry)**

Way down in Foosha villiage close to the base of the Marines  
Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
There stood a log cabin made of earth. That's goofy!  
Where lived a country boy named Monkey D. Luffy  
Who never ever learned to read or write by hand  
But he could stretch like rubber just like an elastic band

Go go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Monkey D. Luffy

He used to carry his hat on his rubbery head  
Go sit beneath the tree and pretend he was dead  
Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade  
Wearing the hat that the pirates made  
People passing by they would stop and cry  
Oh my that little country boy! Why did he die?

Go go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Go Luffy go  
Go  
Monkey D. Luffy

One day Shanks told him "Someday you will be a man,  
And you will be the captain of a pirate band.  
Many people coming from miles around  
To see you fight people when the sun go down  
Maybe someday your name will be in lights  
Saying Monkey D. Luffy fights."

Go go  
Go Luffy go  
Go go go Luffy go  
Go go go Luffy go  
Go go go Luffy go  
Go  
Monkey D. Luffy


	9. Part of That Crew

**Part Of That Crew (originally Part Of That World from the Little Mermaid)**

**Nami:** Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.  
I just don't see how pirates who steal such wonderful things could be bad.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has EVERYTHING?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one treasure chest hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got money and jewels a-plenty  
I've got gold coins and silver galore  
You want to borrow some money?  
Not likely!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want MORE!

I wanna be where the money is  
I wanna be, wanna be there dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - expensive shoes!

Flappin' your gums, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Running away down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they sail, up where they run  
Up where they sleep all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that crew

What would I give if I could live out on those waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the deck?  
Bet'cha on sea they understand  
That they don't reprimend their navigators  
Bright young women fond of money  
Ready to steal

I'm ready to know what the pirates know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
Where's the treasure and why isn't it - what's the word?  
MINE?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that Grand Line over there?  
Out on the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that crew


	10. Sailing Time

**Sailing Time (originally Closing Time by Semisonic)**

Sailing time, let loose all the sails  
And venture out into the world  
Sailing time, raise all of the anchors

Over the rail of every ship and boat  
Sailing time, one last call for alcohol  
So finish your grog or your beer  
Sailing time, you don't have to go home  
But you can't stay here

I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
Sail the sea

Sailing time, time for you to go out  
And find places treasure is from  
Sailing time, this bar won't be open  
Till your hot cousins or your sisters come ((That was Sanji speaking))  
So gather up your crewmates, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found your friends  
Sailing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginning's end

I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
Sail the sea

Sailing time, time for you to go out  
And find places treasure is from

I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
I know how I want to sail the sea,  
Sail the sea

Sailing time, every new beginning  
Comes from some other beginning's end


	11. The Grand Line Song

**The Grand Line Song (originally The Toronto Song by the Arrogant Worms)**

I hate the Mystery Mountain and the giant whale too,  
I hate Whiskey Peak Island and Little Garden's Zoo,  
The waves are too high, the air's unstable,  
The beaches are scary and the people are mean,  
And the women are evil and the men are dumb,  
And the children are loopy cuz they live on an island!  
The water is dangerous and their mayor's got a beard,  
They dress real bad and they think they're so weird,  
In Grand Line, on the sea-e-e-e

Ya know actually I, I think I pretty much hate all of the Grand Line!  
Oh yeah, me too!

I hate Drum Island and the Marine Base, Arabasta, that other place and that one too  
Islands suck and the oceans suck and Zoro sucks and Whiskey Peak sucks,  
I took a trip to Arlong Park to visit Saw-Tooth Arlong,  
He beat me up and he stole my pants and he put me in a tree,  
I went to see the Meowban Brothers and got hit in the head with a disc,  
(Ah, I-I don't even know how they did it really, I mean I was asleep at the time!)  
ARLONG PA-A-A-A-A-A-A-RK SUCKS.  
Yep, actually now that I think about it,  
I think I pretty much hate every gosh darn island and ship on the ocean,  
Oh yeah-except Foosha Villiage! Oh yeah, I love Foosha, Yeah it's really nice, lots of cows, and trees, and rocks and dirt!

And windmills!

But,  
I hate the Marine Base cuz they tied up Zoro, and Syrup Villiage is-Too Small,  
Arlong Park's dumb cuz it's the name of a guy, Baratie's doesn't have a good malt!  
Coco Villiage is revolting and it makes me mad, Grand Line Sucks, Grand Line Sucks!  
(Gaimon's island's population density is 1 people per square island,  
Isn't that stupid!)  
Arabasta is boring and the people are old,  
And as for Drum Island,( it's too cold!)  
And the only really good thing about the island with Buggy on it is that  
it's right near to us,  
Cuz Foosha, doesn't suck, but that sea monster doesssssss!


	12. We Will Still Need a Ship

**We Will Still Need A Ship (originally We Still Need a Song by Hawksley Workman)**

**Luffy, Zoro, Nami: **

Kaya, you're sick and acting nice  
I know you're sad  
You're not the only one who feels like that now.

And maybe niceness is your only choice  
But maybe heart and fist and human voice  
Might be the better way  
Be the way.

Cause we, we will still need a ship  
To carry our crew away.  
To carry us away.  
We will still need a ship  
To carry our bodies away.  
To carry them away.

Don't let another tear be in your eyes  
You can die in peace knowing we tried  
To get our own ship.

The poets let a generation down  
And giving us a ship could be the healing sound  
It's the only way.  
Only way.

Cause we, we will still need a ship  
To carry our crew away.  
To carry us away.  
We will still need a ship  
To dance on when we're feeling gay

Nami- Gay, like, happy!

To carry us away.

And we will still need a ship(we will still need)  
To carry ourselves(to carry ourselves)  
To carry ourselves

And we, we will still need a ship  
To carry our bodies away.  
To carry them away.  
We will still need a ship  
To dance on when we're feeling gay

Zoro- Like she said. Happy.

To carry us away.

Last chance...

Cause we, we will still need a ship  
To carry our crew away.  
We will still need a ship  
To dance on when we're feeling gay

Luffy- When does it not mean happy?

To carry us away.


	13. The Luffy Dance

**The Luffy Dance (originally The Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show)**

The actual actions to the Luffy dance were created when my friends and I were watching some One Piece clips online and we were mimicing some actions Luffy was doing. First was a picture of him holding up Zoro's swords, then a short clip of him struggling in a net, then a pic of him with his hand on his hat. Oh the influence of music videos eh?

It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control

I remember doing the Luffy Dance  
Drinking those moments when  
The hyperness would hit me and the dance would be calling  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again...  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!

Just raise your arms up  
And then bring them on down.  
With your hands in the air  
You swing your elbows back and forth  
But it's the hat part that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!

It's so funny, oh come dance with me  
So you can see me act like an idiot  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
I didn't understand that at all  
Caused a bit of a mind flip  
Methink's there's a time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on candy, and you're feeling real dandy  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
So I beat him up, I took him by surprise  
And then I stole his pickup truck and caused his demise.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!

Just raise your arms up  
And then bring them on down.  
With your hands in the air  
You swing your elbows back and forth  
But it's the hat part that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!  
Let's do the Luffy Dance again!


End file.
